


Naps

by WestOfWhat



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot fluff about Amber taking a short nap on Dolce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

Amber snoozes on the slowing rising and falling chest of Dolce. The sun is causing her hair to shine and her face to glow. She's adorable. It's these afternoon naps that Dolce loves, when she can just relax with her honey. Since Amber is asleep, that means Dolce doesn't have to hide her affection for her. She plays with her hair, looks at her cute smiling face, and holds her. 

Amber's eyes begin to flutter open, oh shoot, immediately Dolce removes her hands from Amber's back. Dolce lets her face change from smiling to blank, and tries to make her eyes seem disinterested. 

"You don't have to pretend..." Amber says. It was easier to express her fondness of Amber back when they were just friends, but these newer feelings were just an obstacle. Even if Amber is alright with it, and even encouraging it, it's hard. "I know you love me, and I love you, too, Dolly!" Amber beams at her, and Dolce can't help but smile back.  
"I like you, I guess. If I didn't, I wouldn't put up with you drooling on me." Dolce wipes Amber's mouth, she really isn't a bad drooler. It's only a little bit, but Dolce can't help but tease her about it. Amber doesn't seem to mind, she just continues her smiling and rests her head on Dolce's chest. She listens intently to Dolce's heartbeat. It's a nice, steady, relaxing beat. 

"It's so easy to fall asleep like this... But it's time to wake up! I'm all recharged!" Amber jumps up to the ground, careful not to accidentally step on Dolce. Dolce looks almost disappointed, but she's remarkable in her ability to appear as emotionless as possible. Dolce gets back on her feet and is almost brought back down by Amber surprise hugging her, but luckily Amber isn't so heavy. 

Dolce blinks, she should come to expect this of Amber by now, she's incredibly affectionate. Slowly, Dolce wraps her arms around Amber and squeezes her ever so slighty. She rests her chin on top of Amber's head, and without thinking, she kisses her there too. Amber separates from Dolce and jumps for joy, and amidst her jumping, kisses Dolce on her cheek. 

Dolce has to hid her face, it's becoming hot from how excited Amber is from such a simple thing, and how Dolce let Amber see her softer side. But a blush isn't all Dolce is hiding, she's smiling, Amber is the cutest thing. Her being happy brings joy to anyone that's around her.  
"Dolly, you're so cuuute!" Amber cuddles up to Dolce, squeezing her as tight as she can. Dolce attempts to pry her off, a very weak attempt though, since this is actually pretty nice. Maybe she could get used to hugging her when she isn't asleep. Eventually they break away, but Amber grabs onto Dolce's hands. Dolce lets her keep her grasp on only one of them. 

"Come on, Amber, I got to go change my clothes. You drooled all over them. Let's go."


End file.
